


13. Take my seat.

by luckycharmz



Series: 100 ways to say ‘I love you’ [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Alec can’t help but think how lucky he is to come home to this man, a man that can so much as touch him or be in his mind and suddenly, everything is right again.





	13. Take my seat.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 post on 2 days?  
> Let’s not jinx it.  
> Enjoy these domestic boyfriends.

Alec is just getting home after a long day of patrolling, signing off reports and listening to Shadowhunters constantly complaining. All he wants to do is step inside, let the smell of sandalwood and home take him over and fall over on the couch. 

Unfortunately, he is met with chatter that is far too loud for his liking. He steps through the door quietly not wanting to make too much noise. Unstrapping his thigh holster along with his bow and quiver and dirty combat boots. He walks over to the living room and huffs out a sigh, seeing all seats are taken by their friends, Raphael, Tessa, Catarina, Jem and Will are scattered around.

His eyes then catch his boyfriends eyes.

“ _Take my seat_.” Magnus offers sweetly and before Alec has the chance to protest, knowing full well, he gets up and pulls him over to sit.

Magnus doesn’t miss how Alec’s shoulders droop in relief and where a frown once was is now replaced with a grateful smile. Magnus takes his own seat on the arm of the chair and looks down to see Alec already holding his gaze.

“You’re the sweetest, Mags. Thank you.” He mumbles, his eyes blinking heavily as he takes hold of one of Magnus’ hands.

His whole body goes warm and pliant instantly at the touch, all tension from the day dissipating. Magnus only smiles and squeezes his hand tighter, snapping his fingers handing over the beer bottle to Alec. Then falling back into conversation with Raphael as his hand mindlessly rakes through Alec’s tousled hair, grounding himself as well.

Alec can’t help but think how lucky he is to come home to this man, a man that can so much as touch him or be in his mind and suddenly, _everything is right again_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comment and leave kudos, thank you for all the love!


End file.
